A present custom in retail clothing establishments is to hang garments, such as trousers, from a support rod in common waist size catagories and to provide disc-like display dividers on the rod, which display the common waist size of the grouping of trousers successive to one display divider and preceding the next display divider. The trousers so grouped are of diverse pants length. For length information, a customer is required to view a sizing label, sewn or otherwise attached to the each of the garments, by discrete attention to an individual garment, typically by displacing trousers adjacent one another to gain viewing access to the sizing label.
The same practice of handling and separating plural trousers applies in alternate retail clothing establishments wherein trousers of like waist size are grouped on separate display tables. Here again, present display practice does not provide all size information readily viewable without individual handling of garments.
The described display practice is inefficient as time consuming for the customer. To the extent that applicants are aware of alternatives to the described practice and display devices, it is believed that same do not address the problem outlined in effective manner.